Wandering on a Whim
by ShadowPhoenix17
Summary: A cross between Pitch Black/Riddick and LOTR. Kyra may have died in Riddicks arms, but she was given a second chance in Middle Earth. A Planet she isn't familiar with. What havoc will she cause?
1. Chaos Begins

So this is what the Underverse is like, I thought once I opened my eyes. It doesn't look how I expected it to be. The style of the Necromongers had been of death and no pain; every décor on the ship had been grey and dreary so it surprises me that I've awoken to a huge, green forest.

This could be a world I could get used to. There didn't seem to be any mercs. It seemed to calm and sunny that anyone was here to be savagely hunted …

Ugh, how my back killed. Yet, the sweet smell of flowers seemed to calm my nerves. I could feel the wetness of dew upon the ground I lay in. I think I even hear a bird in the distance, how all of this greatly compares to the worlds I have been on before. All of those where polluted and had the underlying smell of gas and even death.

So I got up and dusted off my clothes, disgust gradually filling me about what I had done. The glorious weather seemed to mock my bubbling guilt; I could not believe I thought Riddick had died. And now, because of it I was. But was I? What on Allah was I doing in this place?

The sound of a sharp twig caught my attention. Immediately, I forced my body into a fighting stance and grabbed out my shiv that was tucked into my boot. If the adversary was going to be a problem, then I could easily release my bugnucks or the blades in my boots.

I saw the bush move. I crouched lower, tensing my muscles getting ready to attack if there should be a threat. But no Merc came crawling out but an old man. To me he looked weak and feeble, and was hobbling heavily on a long staff. I immediately lowered my weapon sensing no danger could come from such a man. Though my hand stayed on it, I've learned to never misjudge someone.

He looked at me with shock on his face. I saw his gaze look at my clothes and hair. The gaze stayed longer on my neck then anywhere else, in reaction my hand tensed on my blade. Knowing worlds did not like the Necromongers I expected anything could happen.

Apparently he noticed my blade finally; I saw a twinkle in his eyes while I know mine reflected a glint of mistrust and anger. Standing here was getting me no where.

"Who are you and where in the Underverse are we?" I asked him bluntly, as was my nature. It had gotten me in trouble more then once and leaving its fair share of scars.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey, and I do not know what this Underverse you speak of. We are in Rivendell, the Last Homely House, which is home to half-elf Lord Elrond," he said in his gravelly voice.

That information made me pause. _He doesn't know of the Underverse? But how is that possible? Every galaxy knows of the Necromongers campaign, they all fear of it. . . So how is it this lowly world doesn't know of it?_

"Then what world are we on Gandalf? What Galaxy?" I quickly questioned.

"I do not know of what you speak miss, this world is called Middle-Earth, but what is this Galaxy you speak of?" A faint note of curiosity and suspicion was wedged in his tone.

_Middle-Earth, I've never heard of a planet called that. They must be one who has not kept in contact with other worlds. That can't be possible though! All worlds have been interlinked, unless they haven't come to this galaxy yet. I should be In the Underverse, though! I guess I am glad I'm not; who the fuck knows what it would be like there. _

"Never mind, all this is giving me a headache," I said while I sat next to him. I looked at the sky and mumbled. "What did you get me into now?" I turned my head back to him. "Gandalf, where are you heading?" I asked. He seemed to be trustworthy enough and familiar with these parts, so I may as well ask the old fellow.

"I am heading to Rivendell to meet with the Lord Elrond and a friend. Are you lost my Lady?"

"Well. . .yes, I guess you can put it that way."

"Then I think it wise you come too, miss," he said.

"Please, call me Kyra. Don't address me as Lady for I'm far from," I told him. _With all the killing I've done, I don't deserve a title as a Lady._

"As you wish. Well, Kyra, will you to travel with me?" He said. I nodded my consent.

"I might as well, seeing as I do not know my way around." He nodded and started to turn. I shook my head; "_Never turn you back on an opponent. . ." _The voice rung through my head, shifting the multiple memories it had of him. I stopped my though process there, not wanting it to go further.

We traveled for the rest of the day, only resting for small breaks. I could tell this planet was in lower technology, so once we came to Rivendell, I wasn't surprised to see people trotting by on horses and walking by on foot.

I was stunned at the beauty of the place. It was breathtaking. Never before had I seen a planet that wasn't overrun with technology and for once, I saw only stone and land. It was beautiful. The smells of people actually cooking meals, of animals, of the nature over took my senses. I was stuck staring at it like I was 8 again. The raw beauty reminded me of those eyes, the ones I wanted at that age.

"Yes, beautiful isn't it?" Gandalf said. During the travel we had spoken only in small talk but I learned much. He told me of what was here and the events happening. I told him of my world and showed him my skills in weapons. I realized there was not such a difference in both our worlds; each had been oppressed by the rule of a tyrant and that evil would always remain. Even in paradise.

"Like hitting the sweet spot," I told him. He looked confused but chuckled good-naturedly. I do not believe he would be chuckling though if he knew the meaning of the words.

We continued into Rivendell and I saw that the people were as sublime as their land. They were lithe in stance, and graceful in their gait, draped in sweeping robes of autumn hue. And as I passed in my black attire, they coolly acknowledged me with their impassive faces. I felt suddenly very out of place and not trusted.

If they had trusted me, I would have thought of them as fools. At least they had some sense. But if this was opposite and them in my world, the would never survive with this unrealistic beauty.

"Those are the Elves," Gandalf quietly told me. I nodded seeing as he already told me of the people inhabiting this world. I followed him silently up a set of steps and through the door of a large intricate building. The delicateness of the place was so wonderful compared to the cruel, metal towers that dominated the landscapes of many planets. Yet everywhere in this land, was so elegant, so … fragile. This isn't always a good thing.

My mind kept reeling as we walked though continual hallways, whist subconsciously remembering each turn. Spending time with Riddick before he left Hellion Prime had its perks. He had taught me a lot, and then he had to leave. I abruptly shove such thoughts to the back of my head.

Suddenly we came before a set of large, regal doors. Maybe this is where I shall meet Lord Elrond? Maybe I'll finally get some answers.

Gandalf standing at the door knocks, and a voice within instructs us to "enter". We do so and a tall Elf, in sweeping robes of white, basically glides over. _Just like the air elemental._ He certainly commands a regal air and his clever-looking face eyes me with piercing scrutiny. "Gandalf, my old friend. Welcome," the two embrace briefly and Elrond turns slowly to me. "And who is this?"

"Name's Kyra," I say before Gandalf speaks. Of course my blunt nature peaks out.

"What is she doing here Gandalf?" he asks, frowning slightly.

"We found each other in the woods. I was walking after being dropped from the eagle but a day walk here. I had heard something when passing the clearing she was in, I went and looked there we met. She is not from our planet, or universe."

"Our planet, universe? What are these things?" Elrond asked, not fully understanding. I had gotten the same reaction from Gandalf when I first told him.

"I died on a planet, in a different universe," I tell him. "I felt as if I had been asleep forever but I woke up er … here" I finish rather lamely. Elrond's wise face was now crumpled in complete confusion.

"Then why end up here? Are you a spy?" he said. I frowned and replied, "No, of course not. I am not affiliated with your Lord Sauron, and I have never set foot in this land called Mordor of what Gandalf has told me. If I were the enemy I would have shived him on the spot. Not coming here with him."

"I doubt very much you are then," he said steadily. "Such strange clothing you wear." With a hand he lifts up my black dress but I move his hand away.

"With all due respect my _Lordship_," I said, sarcasm lacing my voice with the last word "but I wish you to not fucking touch me."

He looks as if he is about to smile but he simply nods. "As you wish." He pauses. "I think … you ought to join the Council because then you shall learn more of which is occurring in these lands. It may be not your War but no-one can escape its Shadow when they are in Arda."

Gandalf nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I believe Kyra would be a great addition to have at the Council. I do hope there is a room and maybe clothes for her?"

"The room will be easy to give, I will see upon getting some dresses …" said Elrond.

"I'd rather have some pants and shirts if you will?" I said.

"And what are they?" said Elrond, an amused smile spreading athwart his face. "That sounds like the attire of men. We shall fit you in clothing which is befitted upon the ladies in this land and I ask of you to respect our custom. We do not have to let strangers, as such as you enter this secluded realm."

Sensing a challenge I was about to rebuttal. However I thought of Imam's custom's and how respectful he had been of other's and how other's had been respectful of his. So I nodded my head and murmured a "Fine," I flinched at how I sounded like I was but a child and loosing a simple argument. I added in my own simple compromise. "That is, if I may have some for sleeping and training in."

He smiled and nodded. "I shall allow that, but allow me to get someone to show you your room."

He walked to the door. Opening it, he looked out into the hallway and called out to someone I couldn't see.

"Thank you Aragorn, Legolas, but will you do me a favor?"

"Certainly milord," a deep voice sounded.

"Thank you. Will you show Kyra here to one of our spare rooms down the hall? The left corridor should have some open ones; I believe the third on the right is free?" He moved from the door and bowed Gandalf and I from his room. We stepped into the hallway and I saw two men standing before us.

One was tall, dark haired and sloe-eyed, with a noble face. His body was broad, tanned and weather-beaten, as if he had spent many years in the outdoors. He was the first human man I had met so far.

His other I recognized easily as Elvish. He had long, blonde hair, half in braids and pulled back from his pale, stoic face. He too was fairly built, with blue eyes and maintained the air of graceful serenity that only the Elves possessed.

They both nodded at me, which I returned slightly. I saw the curiosity in their eyes upon my appearance. Luckily, they said nothing of it.

"Follow us Lady Kyra," the deep voice of the man said. They turned to walk and I followed suit, whilst admiring the glorious views through the elaborate windows.

We walked in silence, until the dark-haired man spoke up when we turned down another corridor. "My name is Aragorn, and this is Legolas Greenleaf."

"Pleasure," I spoke with sarcasm lacing my voice "Please, call me Kyra. I am far from a Lady." I replied, thinking yet again of all the things I have done in my time. Aragorn rose his eyebrows but nodded.

"Very well … Kyra" said Legolas. "That is a very unusual name."

"It's … from my world." I said, I wonder what he would think of my name before I changed it to Kyra.

"And which world is that?" Aragorn asked. He seemed quite keen to uncover information from me but I felt weary and annoyed from being interrogated. So much had happened and I needed rest. I needed time to reflect upon Riddick in general so that I felt prepared for this Council.

"It is … far away from here," I said and with that, I took to ignoring their questions. They took me down one more corridor before we arrived at my new room.

"Lord Elrond would request you for dinner because you are a guest. Have you been told as to where the dining hall is?" Aragorn asked when we stopped outside the door.

"No," I said flatly, massaging my eyes. "He hasn't."

"Then I will come and escort you at seven o'clock. I hope you have a nice rest, my Lady," he said, as I yawned largely. I gave him a small nod and he, Legolas and Gandalf walked off.

I went into my room and was left breathless. It was a calmed beauty I wasn't use to having, having either been in ships, lockdowns, or on Hellion Prime with Imam. I did a little twirl to look at all sides of the room and, and … I couldn't even think of how to describe it. The concrete floor was covered by a pelted rug of some kind; I believe it was called deer from the Earth-that-was. But I wasn't entirely sure.

The rest of the room lay in different shades of brown, greens, and some blues. It held to the out doors I still wasn't use to living in. I just was stunned. Then the wind blew through the balcony, swirling drapes around me I caught drift of my odor. I almost full out gagged at the stench.

_Allah, do I stink._ It's time to find the shower. I looked in one of the adjoining doors and found the bathroom. There was a huge bath and what I supposed was the toilet. Looking at the bath tub I noticed no shower nozzle. That confused me, however seeing how under civilized this world I guess they haven't figured out showers.

So I drew the bath, meanwhile I got undressed. The tight dress of the Necromongers was stiff on me and only allowed so much mobility. I first though took off my bugnucks. They were my favorite weapon; they were similar to Riddick's straps on his forearms except mine were 5 times thicker and held 8 inch jagged blades underneath.

Instead of resting on my skin, there was a cloth in between to make sure they don't slice into me. The blades get triggered by this switch that rests at the base of my palm. It's so as I can use my hand regularly and not worry about triggering my blades on accident and kill someone I don't need to.

Next was my dress, boots, under garments. (All along my hidden knives were put in the pile with my bugnucks.) Once I was fully undressed and my hair undone, the bath was full with steamy water. I gently lowered my body in and let my muscles fully relax, something I haven't been able to do since on that ship with Riddick and Imam hugging the gun.

Once the water was cool I got out. After running around naked for a few minutes I was able to find the towels. Wow, they were made of the softest material I have ever felt.

When I walked out of the room I saw a midnight blue dress laid out on the bed. I raised an eyebrow at it, however I put it on. When done I went and looked in the mirror. The dress hung tight to my fit stomach and had a v in between my legs, flowing underneath it was a darker almost black blue that hung loosely. It did the same at my elbows.

It was a low cut so it showed my cleavage, which meant it showed my converted puncher wounds on my neck. Fuck! Oh well, it not like they wouldn't see them sooner then later. Though I was hoping for later… I then set to work in drying and brushing through my thick mane of hair.

I took the band and wrapped my hair into a bun; still leaving my bangs down to frame my face. Might as well make a good first impression… That is before they meet my attitude.

Once done I heard a knock on the door. That must be Aragorn. Opening my door I found my assumption was correct. He himself was washed up and dressed in neater clothing; mostly consisting of browns.

His mouth seemed to stay open for a minute, and then it closed, then opened, then closed again. I stopped my self from chuckling, and just asked him if he was going to escort me or try to capture flies with his mouth.

His mouth immediately shut and he nodded in my direction and held out his arm to me. All I did was stare and look at him funnily, I had no clue what he was doing or why he had his arm held out to me. Was I supposed to hold it? Like hell would I.

I think he finally got the idea that I wasn't going to grab on, and lead me down the hall. We took a few turns but basically it was just straight down the hall. He attempted to start a few conversations but I ignored him until he stopped trying.

We made it to the doors, and two elves opened the door for us. I noticed there stare upon my neck. Though I kept my head high, _Fuckers were lucky I don't have a knife to stab them with. _And with that we stepped into the hall and I felt everyone's eye's on me.


	2. Dinner

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on revising this plus with keeping up on real world activities. . . Hope you all like it and it was worth the wait. Glad so many have prescribed for chapters, yet again so sorry it took so long.**

_Jab, stab, duck, kick, spin, locate, jab, kick, stab, kick, knee. . ._ my mind was so completely engrossed around the training and sparring that I was doing, that I ignored everything else around me; all I was working on now was the basics - all hand to hand.

With a pair of slacks and a tunic, I was in the middle of a small clearing. I felt the moon reflect unto me off the pond and I could even feel the sweat glazing my body, although it was light, for I'd only been here for an hour.

'_I never could sleep at night too well, stupid fucking nightmares. Why couldn't I have stowed on a different __ship? Athough, I__ would rather be on that planet again with __Riddick than through that__ dinner __again.'_With that in mind, I let my thoughts replay the dinner as my body continued to go through my training.

Aragorn and I stood in front of everyone; I kept my head high and walked in calmly, letting the gazes go to my neck. I continued forward to a set of empty seats near the head table. I noticed a group of men staring at me, I sneered at them, and then I growled, "What are you looking at?" Most of the men scoffed at me but a younger one flinched and turned. One of the men sneered back and arrogantly looked away from me as if I wasn't good enough to analyze. I smirked at this, satisfied with their reactions. If they underestimated me, let that be their fault.

_"Never underestimate an opponent; it might lose you your life. . ." _Riddick's voice purred in the back of my head but I shoved back our training sessions to the back of my mind. Shaking my head, I looked around while Aragorn and I sat in our seats. Across from Aragorn was Legolas. Next to Legolas was an elf I did not know, she was beautiful though; dark long curls flowed elegantly down her head while elegant cheek bones stood out proudly. While almost unnoticeable, there was a glimpse of Elven ears between the locks of her hair, while the woman's brown eyes, filled with a fire, shown brightly at me. All around her shined this inner and outer beauty. The way she had a glow around her reminded me of him; Riddick had good looks yes, but beneath, you could see his animal radiate. The woman did too, except you didn't see an animal, you saw an honest, caring, beautiful, person.

I turned my gaze around some more; beside Aragorn was Gandalf and then to my other side was this small boy-looking person, yet, he had the appearance of a fully grown adult; I believe Gandalf told me of these creatures. . . . Ah hah! They were called Hobbits! Beside this dark haired one was a thicker set one and across from both of them were two light brunette ones; they all of them, except for the dark haired one, conversed with each other excitedly.

I turned my attention then to the food: my mouth watered when I remembered that I haven't eaten a decent meal since I was still staying with Imam on Helion Prime. The food looked wondrous though; things I'd never seen sat on the table before me, including sweets, meats, fruits and vegetables. Back in the slam you were lucky if you got some meat, let alone these other foods; all we had were fake proteins and almost inedible foods.

I looked up from my analyzing to see that people were now eating, so I grabbed a fork and dug in. The food tasted just as it smelled, delicious; never before had I tasted food this good and as I ate, I had to hold back the moan that wanted to escape. While we ate, people kept up casual conversation but I kept myself out of it unless I was talked to. The ones to include me in conversation were the hobbits, who I was introduced to, Legolas and Aragorn.

It was as I was listening to the hobbits stories of their homeland the Shire that things took a turn. The hobbits were explaining their jobs when Pippin asked me a question,"Kyra, in your homeland, what did you do for a job?" It was said in complete innocent curiosity, but the answer was far from it. I noticed most people nearby, who heard the question, quieted to hear the response, _'great, how are you going to get out of this one Kyra?'_ I thought, "well, I just did random jobs that I picked up while traveling," I answered after a moment. _'There, that's not a lie; I just never indulged the fact that those jobs were killings.'_

"What kind of jobs?" This time it was Merry to question.

'_Shit!__'_"Just jobs people would get a hold of me to run . . . erm, errands for them," I finally got out. Satisfied with that they turned and started up another story. '_Thank Allah they stopped all those questions, wait . . . why the hell am I even hiding the fact I'm a murderer to them? It's not like I care what they think, right? I mean, the more they fear me the better. I actually couldn't care __what__ others think, but those damn hobbits just look too innocent to know of those kinds of jobs . . . damn it, I'm going soft!__'_

It was then that I noticed Aragorn and Legolas looking at me, some others as well but they didn't matter. My guess was they had asked me something while I was rambling to myself, "what?" I growled out. Aragorn apparently repeating himself questioned, "Krya, Gandalf told us that you know how to fight; we were wondering if that was true?" Apparently, more people heard him this time and quieted yet again to hear my reply.

I sighed, '_Is it against the law to know how to fight and be female???__'_"Yes, I do know how to fight. In those jobs, some were dangerous and needed knowledge in that department in order to complete them. In my . . . homeland, you could say it could get dangerous," I answered him. Apparently this was astounding to them . . . '_ugh, __this world holds sexist bastards_;_ w__omen should know how to fight and defend themselves__!__ Yet they act as if it's a crime,__'_ I thought bitterly. Then I noticed that Aragorn and Legolas where both quiet, 'they're probably trying to think of a response,' I thought with amusement. Soon I heard a snort further down the table; I turned and saw the man that had sneered at me earlier, "do you have a problem?" I questioned with a sickeningly sweet tone in my voice.

The man turned to face me fully and spoke in his arrogant voice, "women can't fight; you yourself probably don't know how and only say you do, I mean look at those scars on your neck! You mustn't know how to defend yourself if you've acquired those kinds of marks. I'm surprised you're not dead!" With his comment the hall had gone silent, looking at our display. I smirked at his glower; he honestly believed I couldn't fight? So be it. Let it be his neck, but my blood was boiling at this point; he had mentioned my Necromonger scars, so to give him and everyone a scare and to prove a point I slipped out my small dagger that was up in my sleeve, then before he could blink I was standing before him, his hands pinned with one of mine and the dagger at his throat.

The man's eyes widened with fear and shock as he stared into my cold ones; the men around him jumped up to defend their brother in arms but before they touched me and pulled me off, "touch me and the dagger slits his throat," I growled out. Then, as the men obediently backed off, I spoke so everyone could hear, "when trained like I have been, a women can fight as well as a man, some even better. Do not doubt my skill again or mention these scars, or else I swear I'll cut your throat… or worse," I spat, "it'd be better if you didn't piss me off at all, then you can at least hope I won't take your life." At the last sentence, I ended it with a whisper at his ear, the words directed only to him; all this time he'd struggled to get out of my grasp but I only tightened my hands.

Now, with that said, I stood, threw his arms and himself back away from me and walked back towards my seat. I turned to Lord Elrond and asked to be excused and he nodded his head warily but when I turned to leave, I swore I saw a ghost of a smirk cross his face, but I'm not that positive. When I passed the man that taunted me, I sneered and growled, satisfied as he turned, his eyes downcast. Once I left the dinning hall I walked quickly and quietly to my room.


End file.
